Nuestra Historia
by Tikislona
Summary: Esta es una nueva version de el gran fic de Bet, Historia de un Beso, con unos pequeños cambios, espero les guste.


Hola hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no me animaba a escribir, y se que la sigueinte historia es mejor en su version original, escrita por Bet y su gran Historia de un beso, pero tenia la inquietud de verla desde el punto de vista de Harry y esto fue lo que me salio. Advierto que hice unos pequeños cambios para adecuarla a lo sucedido en el fatidico sexto libro. En verdad espero que les guste y que sean buenos con sus criticas.

Obviamente este fic es dedicado a Beatriz, pues la idea salio de ti yo solo le di un pequeñocambio.

Muchos besos.

NUESTRA HISTORIA.

- _¡Nooooo!._ -Un grito ensordecedor resuena en lo profundo del bosque prohibido, mientras corre todo lo que le dan sus fuerzas al encuentro de su amiga, de su incondicional. Llega hasta ella y se inclina tomándola entre sus brazos. Ella esta viva pero muy mal herida. Y sin pensarlo le susurra al oído con desesperación – _No me dejes, tu no, tu no por favor._ – parece que su ruego ha sido escuchado porque ella entre abre sus ojos color chocolate y hasta en ese momento le dedica una mirada consoladora y una leve sonrisa antes de caer desmayada.

Después de mucho tiempo por fin yo Harry Potter había logrado vencer a mi acérrimo enemigo, pero ello, casi me cuesta la vida de la persona mas importante de mi vida y que hasta ese momento ignoraba pero que me hizocomprender hasta que punto me importaba mi mejor amiga.

No sabia cuando, no sabia como, pero era el momento de aceptar que no era solo amistad, y que todo lo que antes sentí por Cho o incluso Ginny no era importante, no era real, que solo era espejismo. Y que esa necesidad de ver a mi mejor amiga, de sentirla cerca de escuchar sus consejos, de soñar con ella, de escuchar su voz hasta en los momentos mas críticos de mi vida no era mas que amor, amor puro, amor verdadero. Y esta vez no me quedaba mas que aceptarlo, porque esta vez no lo decía una loca reportera obsesionada con la vida del niño-que–vivió o por lo celos muy bien infundados por la gran suspicaz Cho Chang, que se dio cuenta antes que yo de mis sentimientos. Incluso Ginny comprendió que lo de ella y yo solo fue un momento que me hizo feliz mientras duro.

Me asombro tan solo al pensar que creí estar seguro de que sentía algo especial por Ginny pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo fue una obsesión, pues cuando pensaba en ella deseaba decirle y oírla escuchar cuanto nos gustábamos, pero eso no tiene nada que ve con amor, y como bien lo pensé antes de terminar con ella hace casi un año, era mi única fuente de entretenimiento, pero también de distracción, pues logro distraer mi atención de mis verdaderos sentimientos, lo de Ginny solo fue atracción física como lo fue Cho en su momento, físico y nada mas, donde lo sentimientos no saben mezclarse.

Después de la ultima batalla contra Voldemort, pase cinco días en el hospital, y no porque me sintiera mal, sino porque Hermione estaba ahí, y fingirme enfermo me tendría mas cerca de ella, aunque guardando la cautela suficiente de no acercarme a ella, pues tenia miedo de revelar mis sentimientos, y sufrir el rechazo, pues siempre he estado seguro que a ella le gusta Ron, mi mejor amigo.

Al sexto día, Hermione vino a visitarme, y desde ese momento la locura comenzó, estuvimos frente a frente por primera vez desde la revelación de mis sentimientos, y que es lo único que atina hacer el gran "elegido" desviar mi mirada hacia Ron después de dedicarle una débil sonrisa.

Cobarde.

Cuando salgo del hospital nos llevan a todos a la madriguera la señora Weasley insiste en ser ella quien cuide de nosotros, nadie puede protestar. Después en la sala de los Weasley, paso de mirarla, de ni siquiera rozarla con mi mano por error, pero tengo la necesidad de estar junto a ella, así que me quedo a su lado. Me distraigo tan solo por un instante y ella desaparece de mi lado, me siento desamparado, la busco desesperadamente con la mirada y encuentro la paz cuando la veo al otro lado del salón conversando con Ginny

Continuamos con nuestras vida, pero noto en ella algo diferente, algo que hace crecer en mi la esperanza, me hace tener ilusiones, porque se que esta leyendo mi pensamiento y creo la perturba, veo su necesidad de estar conmigo pero creo que es por que nota que algo me pasa, y que no quiero contárselo. Se que esperara a que yo este listo, pero parece que quiere presionarme y nos dice a Ron y a mi que la ayudemos a estudiar para el examen teórico de aparición y que además me serviría para distraerme, pero Ron alega que ya no estamos en Howgarts y que además un buen partido de quidditch me ayudaría mas, pero el mismo se contradice porque sabe o cree que aun estoy convaleciente, así que al final Hermione gana y nos lleva a estudiar al pequeño patio de la madriguera. Bajo un haya parecido al de Hogwarts

Han pasado tan solo veinte minutos cuando a Ron le llama su madre porque algo paso en la tienda de los gemelos y requieren toda la ayuda posible, seguro que han de haber hecho estallar la tienda con algún nuevo invento y sonrió al pensarlo. Te veo enfrascada en tus libros, y me doy cuenta como te ves de linda arrugando tu pequeña frente y mordiendo la punta de tu pluma, eso indica que estas analizando lo que lees, me sorprendo al darme cuenta que conozco cada detalle tuyo, tus gestos, tus manías, tus defectos que son opacados con tus grandes virtudes, que provoca en mi el impulso de decirte lo que siento, cierro el libro de golpe y …..

_- Hermione_ – digo en un susurro, volteas a verme y olvido lo que te iba a decir, tu mirada me interroga y suelto lo primero que me viene a la mente. - _¿Cuál es la primera ley en la aparición?_

cobarde eso es lo que soy un cobarde.

Los días pasan y llega el día del examen de aparición, nos tenemos que presentar en una sección especial en el Ministerio de Magia, estoy nervioso. Hermione y Ron aprobaron el examen practico, el cual yo no hice debido a mi edad, después del cierre de Hogwarts todos los exámenes quedaron suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso así que yo lo haré por primera vez, el mío es de practica y el de mis amigos es de teoría, creo que el de ellos es mas difícil, a Ron y Hermione los llevan a un aula especial llena de escritorios como los de Hogwarts y a mi a las afueras de Ministerio. Trato de hacer lo que mejor puedo pero mi fama me precede y los sinodales no solo quiere que me aparezca sino que les haga alguno que otro hechizo que no viene ni al caso, como un patronus, a lo que me niego rotundamente, así que me aparezco rápidamente porque odio que me miren como si fuera la atracción principal de un zoológico. Me retiro, parece que me fue bien.

Cuando termine el examen volvió a mi ese sentimiento de desamparo porque tengo ya mas de media hora sin ver a Hermione, me estoy haciendo adicto a su presencia, no quiero ni pensar que pasara cuando ella tenga que regresar a casa de sus padres, aun no hablamos de eso, pero se que se ira. Creo que me volveré loco cuando eso pase. Me niego a pensar en ello y me dirijo hacia el aula donde Ron y Hermione hacen su examen teórico. El tiempo pasa lento y se que esto va para largo, así que me acomodo en el suelo frente al salón y espero. Poco a poco veo como uno a uno van saliendo los pocos estudiantes que presentaron el examen, Ron se acerca pero pasa de mi como si no me hubiera visto, me causa gracia verlo tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, prefiero dejarlo solo y no hacerme notar, porque se que me llevaría con el y entonces no podré ver a Hermione al salir.

Tres horas después ya no había nadie en el salón a excepción de Hermione, empezaba a desesperarme pero sabia que no saldría hasta terminarlo. Por fin después de tres horas y quince minutos veo que la espera valió la pena, pues solo ver su cara de sorpresa al verme esperar por ella me lleno de ilusión y se que gustoso la hubiera esperado diez horas mas o toda la vida si eso se hubiese tardado. No le quise preguntar como le había ido, de antemano sabia que como su examen no habría ninguno mejor, así que solo levante una ceja, ella solo respiro y sonrió y supe que todo estaba bien. Muy bien.

Sin hablar ni una sola palabra nos dirigimos a las afueras de el ministerio, llegamos a la fuente donde esta el elfo, ahiquedamos que nos encontraríamos con Ron y Ginny, pero al juzgar por sus caras nos dimos cuenta de que estaban hartos de estar esperando pero como una sola mirada Ron entendió que lo mejor era no decir nada si no quería que Hermione le responder de mala manera. Así que Ginny nos dijo que quería ir a la tienda de los gemelos pero Ron negó inmediatamente alegando que la última vez que ella estuvo ahi, casi tenían que reconstruir la tienda entera, y que de ninguna manera los gemelos le permitirían la entrada de nueva cuenta.

Hay una fiesta familiar en la madriguera y todos se ven muy contentos y animados, estamos festejando que tanto como Ron, Hermione y yo aprobamos el examen de aparición, y el señor Weasley a tenido el tino de decir que Hermione tuvo el mejor examen teórico de los últimos cien años delante de toda la comitiva Weasley, no se si exagero pero eso me hace sentirme muy contento por ella y hago la cosa mas maravillosa y tonta de mi vida hasta ahora. La abrazo, pero eso no fue el problema si no que me perdí entre sus brazos, sentí el olor de su cabello, la delicadeza de su piel, me sentí embriagado, pero mi corazón se paro cuando el roce de sus labios con mi mejilla hacen contacto, nos separamos como si nos hubiéramos quemado, y nuestras caras obtuvieron un color rosado como si hubiéramos pasado medio día bajo el sol de verano. Vimos las caras de los Weasley y si su cabello es rojo como la grana, se quedo corto al lado de nuestros rostros al ver las caras de ternura de los señores Weasley y lo peor la burla de todos los demás presentes. Por primera vez estoy seguro que Hermione siente algo similar a lo que yo siento por ella.

No pude evitar la alegría que sentí después de eso, me encontraba extasiado que no podía dejar de sonreír y por su cara se que ella esta igual que yo, ahora lo se Hermione Granger siente lo mismo que yo. Me siento más que feliz.

Al día siguiente del festejo Hermione nos avisa que solo faltan cuatro días para que regrese a su casa, y creo que estoy a punto de volverme loco de dolor, aun no se va y ya la estoy echando de menos, no se si es porque no quiero que Hermione lo note o porque me duele demasiado, que sin quererlo me he apartado de todos y principalmente de ella. Creo que mi ausencia le ha hecho daño, la veo triste, confundida con mi actitud, le hace daño mi lejanía. No soporto verla así, me parte el corazón, decido aprovechar los últimos dos días que me quedan junto a ella arrepintiéndome profundamente de los dos anteriores tirados por la borda donde solo sufrí y lo peor la hice sufrir a ella así que planeo un día de campo en el jardín de la madriguera, como es de suponerse Ron y Ginny nos acompañan, pero el clima nos juega una mala pasada y nos sorprende con una lluvia intensa que nos hace refugiarnos dentro de la casa. Así que Ron me propone una partida de ajedrez, mientras Hermione prefería la lectura a estarnos observando jugar un juego de bárbaros como oportunamente nos dijo en nuestro primer año.

Y sucedió en un instante.

Hermione suspendió su lectura por solo un segundo. Estábamos sentados a tan solo metro y medio de distancia uno frente al otro, cuando sucedió. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Y sin ninguna palabra de por medio, vi el fuego del amor en su mirada, un amor enorme.. sin fin.. intenso.. y se que ella vio lo mismo en mi porque tan solo con una sonrisa me dijo que me había entendido, y que me esperaría a cuando yo estuviera listo para expresarlo no solo con miradas fortuitas o gestos suplicantes sino con palabras, caricias besos y ese te quiero anhelado.

Al día siguiente los gemelos nos invitaron a pasar el día en el callejón Diagon, este seria el ultimo día de Hermione junto a mi, será el ultimo donde compartiremos la misma casa, la misma mesa, me había acostumbrado a verla todos los días, a cruzarme con ella en el pasillo que lleva a los dormitorios, o simplemente a ayudarle a la señora Weasley a juntar la mesa. Ella se va. Y si, acepto que la seguiré viendo pero ya no con la frecuencia que quisiera. El pesimismo empieza de nuevo a apoderarse de mis sentidos.

Recorremos las tiendas del pueblo con ensimismada atención, como si fuera la ultima vez que venimos al callejón Diagon, la nostalgia se apodera de los dos. Ron y Ginny fueron a ver a los gemelos y se que lo hicieron intencionalmente, pues nos han dejado solos.

Es increíble como tanto Ginny como Ron se dieron cuenta de que algo grande pasaba entre Hermione y yo porque sin pedir una sola explicación se hicieron aun lado y se han convertido en cómplices silenciosos de nuestros sentimientos. Si que son grandes los Weasley.

Por instinto nos detenemos en mi tienda favorita de quidditch, intento ponerle atención a la nueva escoba, _estrella fugaz 2007_, pero la verdad es que no puedo borrar de mi mente que mañana se ira de mi, que no la volveré a ver tan seguido como hasta ahora, y me duele el corazón, se que tengo que decirle, se que no podré vivir si no le digo que la amo. Pero aun no, este no es el momento.

Seguimos caminando y también por reflejo nos detenemos en _Flourish y Blotts, _y con alegría veo como Hermione siempre será Hermione, la chica que en cuanto ve un libro no puedo soltarlo hasta terminar de leerlo, la chica que gracias a su amor a los libros, pudo salvarme la vida en sin fin de ocasiones, que me enseño a hacer la poción multijugos, el hechizo convocador, o a hechizar mis lentes para protegerme de la lluvia en un partido de quidditch. Se hace tarde y será mejor que la desprenda de ese libro de runas porque si no nunca nos iremos y me hace ponerme celoso de todo aquello que me quite su atención, egoísta, si lo soy con todo lo que se refiere a ella lo soy. La tomo de la mano y la halo hacia fuera de la tienda.

Al salir de la tienda, vemos que Ron se acerca a nosotros, y que nos dirige una mirada de circunstancia, me hace una seña hacia abajo y veo que lo que pasa es que no he soltado la mano de Hermione y tampoco tengo la intención de hacerlo, se siente tan bien tener esa pequeña mano entre mis dedos, que ahora se porque mis manos siempre fueron frías, porque siempre le hicieron falta el calor que desprende de las suyas.

No nos importa la cara con la que nos ven todo el mundo, yo no quiero, no puedo soltar su mano es como si nos hubiéramos quedado pegados, como si nuestras manos fueran imanes, unidas con tal magnetismo que son imposible de separarlas. Ron y Ginny se adelantaron siendo nuestros guías hacia la helade­ría _Florean Fortescue _donde nos encontraríamos con los señores Weasley para irnos todos juntos a la madriguera. En ningún momento solté su mano, preferí sostener mi helado con la mano contraria a dejar de sentir su calor, ella tampoco hizo el intento por soltarme. Cuando llegamos a la madriguera todos se habían acostumbrado a vernos tomados de la mano así que ya no habían ningún tipo de gesto, a la hora de ir a dormir acompañe a Hermione a su cuarto y fuehasta ese momento que nuestras manos se soltaron, extrañe su calor inmediatamente, la mire a los ojos le desee buenas noches y ella se acerco a mi y volvió a rozar sus labios en mi mejilla, bueno para ser sinceros un poco mas cerca de mi boca y mas lejos de mi mejilla, cerro la puerta y por acto reflejo toque con mi mano donde había dejado la huella de su caricia.

Durante toda la noche sentí un gran vacío en mi estomago, pero principalmente en mi corazón, mañana Hermione se iría y yo no me había animado a decirle nada aun. Y tampoco se si tendré el valor de decírselo algún día. Son las tres de la mañana y no he podido pegar los ojos en toda la noche y la verdad no puedo decir que los sonoros ronquidos de Ron sean la causa, con el tiempo me había acostumbrado a ellos, la verdadera razón es que esta es la ultima noche que dormiré tan cerca de ella, mañana ella dormirá lejos en la seguridad de la casa paterna, mientras yo estaré extrañándola mas que a nadie en mi vida.

Me levante temprano no tenia caso seguir haciéndome el tonto además de que quería ser el primero en verla bajar por las escaleras, todos los Weasley están algo tristes con su partida, pero nadie esta ni la mitad de triste como lo estoy yo. Después de desayunar todos los que la acompañaríamos estábamos listos para llevar a Hermione hasta la estación de King Cross, donde Hermione dijo a sus padres que se verían, el señor Weasley se despidió en la madriguera porque el no podría acompañarnos por cuestión de trabajo.

El señor Weasley nos dejo un auto que el ministerio le había prestado para uso exclusivo de la familia. Todos se acomodaron en los asientos mientras observe como Hermione veía distraídamente el paisaje que rodeaba la madriguera, sabia lo que pensaba y en modo de apoyo volví a tomar su mano y la vi tranquilizarse. Nuestras manos estan hechas a la medida perfecta.

El camino fue exageradamente corto, llevaba a Hermione a un lado de mi y cuando nos acercamos a la estación note como apretaba mi mano mas fuerte, gire mi rostro hacia ella y note como sus ojos se humedecían un poco, le acaricie el rostro y supe que había llegado el momento. No podíamos apartar nuestros ojos el uno del otro estaban reconociéndose en una nueva faceta. La llegada abrupta a la estación nos hizo perder la conexión, y que el silencio siguiera dueño de los dos.

Me mantuve lejos cuando Hermione pasaba de brazo en brazo, Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, la señora Weasley le dio dos abrazos mas. Un vacío gélido inundo mis sentidos cuando comprendí que solo en cuestión de segundos se acercaría a mi y nos diríamos adiós. Y sin mas…

Llego el momento.

Vi a los padres de Hermione que se acercaban detrás de ella, sin poder evitarlo me acerque a ella. Sintiendo como se me cerraba la garganta y como el aire me faltaba en el pecho.

- _Te escribiré_ – le dije con una voz inusualmente ronca.

- _Iré a la madriguera en tu cumpleaños ¿esta bien?_ – vi como una lagrima caprichosa salía de sus hermosos ojos chocolate y no pude mas. Sin previo aviso la abrace, la abrace por un tiempo indeterminado, no quería dejarla ir, cerré mis ojos grabando en mi memoria su olor, su calor y los recuerdos caprichoso agolparon mi memoria. Lentamente muy lentamente fui debilitando el abrazo y de mi boca no salio nada. Mientras que de su boca salio un doloroso adiós. Sin mirarme tomo sus cosas del suelo y se alejo de mi lentamente. Sentí que la vida se me iba con ella y no pude mas avance los pocos pasos que Hermione había dado y tome su brazo haciéndola girar.

_- No puedo dejarte ir,_ - Hermione me miro con una mezcla de confusión y alegría.

- _¿Qué pasa Harry?_

- _No puedo dejarte ir sin antes decirte que …_ – le tome con ambas manos el rostro antes de continuar – sin decirte que te amo,- Hermione dejo caer unas lagrimas antes de lanzarse entre mis brazos y darme un pequeño beso haciéndome olvidar que estábamos en medio de la estación y que muy cerca de nosotros el padre de Hermione me veía con ojos de "hey tu greñudo quita tus manos sucias de mi pequeña y dulce hija"

- _Yo también te amo Harry_.- y fui yo ahora el que se acerco a cerrar este pacto de amor con la mas sublime de las caricias.

Y fue entonces que la historia de Harry Potter el-niño-que-vivió quedo en el pasado y que apartir de hoy empezaba la historia de Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

Nuestra historia.


End file.
